


A Week of Kagehina

by 104157



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Confessions, Fluff, M/M, Sports, overall cheesyness, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/104157/pseuds/104157
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is going to be my 12 submissions for A Week of Kagehina on tumblr and each chapter is going to be names after the prompt and you can just pick and choose what you want, but it is all going to be Hinata/Kageyama and for the most part will probably stay fluffy and light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I know this is short but it's honestly the first fan fiction that I have ever written so I mean I tried at least.

            The squeak of sneakers against a gym floor; his eyes squinting to see in the harsh light of the gym; the heavy rise and fall of his chest with his jersey sticking to himself. Hinata stands on the court exhausted and sweat covered, but none of that matters anymore, the grin that splits his face is. He just won the spring tournament after having had faced a bitter defeat in the fall. Not just him though, all of them, Daichi, Sugawara, Tanaka-senpai, Tsukishima, Nishinoya, Ashahi, and especially Kageyama. This is what a real team felt like. It was amazing feeling that triumph of a team, just having teammates to call his friends to begins with.

            After losing the fall tournament all of them were back in the school gym practicing, bettering themselves and Hinata had been working the hardest of all. He would stay late each and every practice training to try and further push himself to be a different competitor that what the schools had seen in the fall tournaments. He wants to be more like Tobio; the spectacular skills and precision that the other possesses is something that Hinata has always been jealous of but standing here on the court today he feels like he can finally stand in comparison to the ‘king of the court’

“Karasuno!!” He shouts as he pumps his fist to the air and finding his team mates and the people in the stands following suit with him.

In the next few moments everything goes around him in a blur, well okay not a blur just Hinata wasn’t paying all that much attention to be able to recall what was happening. It’s no secret that Shouyou had a bit of a one-track-mind so with the team winning the competition out of the way there was only one thing left, Kageyama…

After their rivalry had been done Hinata had realized at the end of the fall competition that he had fallen hard for the other male but without the means of getting out his feelings he just continued acting as normal despite the butterflies that always rose to his stomach when the two of them were alone together. Thankfully most of the time they were together was a practice so there was an excuse for the red on his cheeks, but when they were at each other’s houses things were much harder to hide.

Today was different though… Hiding was nowhere on the agenda; he was going to tell Kageyama how he felt. He would have said something earlier but he was always too scared too, so six months ago he vowed to win the spring tournament, but after he also vowed to tell Tobio how he felt. So after the shaking of hands Hinata finds himself saying a fast “congratulations” to his other teammates before rushing out of the gym without another word to anyone.

It would seem rather weird for this to be Hinata’s behavior after something so big but thankfully told Nishinoya to make sure that he could let Daichi know that this wasn’t a big deal that Hinata had just had plans after this. Hinata rushed from the building and getting on his bike already starting to pedal in the direction back towards his house.

As the wind rushes through his hair on the bike ride home he vaguely starts to think that this is going to be a bad idea but knows that he has been preparing for this for a week, just getting ready for the possible rejection because he doesn’t even know if Tobio likes guys. He sighs softly while rolling the bike into the garage before slipping off his shoes and stepping inside his house. With a fast greeting to his parents and saying that they won the game he is already headed up the stairs to his room to get everything together.

Fast forwarding to two hours later Hinata is back on his bike again with a picnic basket and a small pile of rocks with his heart set on getting Kageyama for dinner in the other’s back yard. He pedals as fast as he can to the house knowing that if he goes any slower he’s going to chicken out. Once arriving at the medium sized home Hinata leans his bike against the mailbox before grabbing the pile of rocks and basket and wandering around the house until he finds the familiar ledge of Tobio’s window and sets the basket down to start tossing the small pebbles at the window with them letting out a small clank from hitting the glass.

It takes about five minutes but his breath hitches as he sees the window being pulled open and the raven haired boy leaning out of it. “What are you doing here dumbass and why did you leave so quickly after the tournament was over? I figured you of all people would want to do something stupid all together.” That was the first thing that Kagayama says as he leans out the window and Hinata can’t possibly help the smile that split his face thinking of what’s to come.

“I’ll explain later, just come down here for now. I brought dinner if that helps~” He says as he holds up the basket with a grin before watching the window close again as he knows that Tobio is probably walking through his house already headed outside. He smiles as he sees the other coming over and chuckles when he feels the tallers’ fist shoving him to the side slightly, “and that was for leaving.”

Hinata just rolls his eyes and just begins to lay down the blanket before sitting down on top of it and pulling out sandwiches and two cans of soda to put on the blanket. “Not much but I mean it is still dinner.” He says grinning.

“It’s fine numbskull but can you explain why you didn’t stay after with the rest of us? You left me alone with those idiots and I swear Tanaka-san was about to lose it.” Kageyama says a bit sarcastically and while chuckling.

“Well I mean I needed to go home and get some things done and uh I had to get this ready…” He says rubbing the back of his neck with a light pink tint coming to his cheeks. “Tobio can I tell you something?” He asks and uses Kageyama’s first name to show that he is more serious than normal about this.

“Fine but you better be giving me a better explanation that than because there was no way that this took all of the time that you disappeared.”

Hinata takes a breath trying to force himself to relax before finally being able to talk, “Look… There have been some things that I haven’t been telling you. I promised myself that I would only tell you if we won the spring tournament. So, two years ago when we met I absolutely hated you and I still did when we started going to Karasuno but after playing with you for the fall bracket and just practicing with you we became friends, or at least I think we did. After that though I started noticing stupid little things about you that drove me insane in some of the best of ways so after us losing in the fall I wanted to get to know you better and just become a better player in general, for you… Now that we’ve won though I just wanted to tell you uh that I like you… I know it might be stupid and seriously if you don’t like me back I don’t care just I wa-”

The words that were flowing from his lips were cut off by another pair of lips, Tobio’s to be exact. The few seconds proceeding that moment was everything that he had wanted for the last few months and when the taller male pulls away his cheeks are flushed brightly and he looks up at Kageyama with a sheepish smile, “So was that a yes?” He asks as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

“Yes you moron, I like you too. Now eat your food before it gets warm.” Kageyama says with one of his rare smiles pulling at his lips. He leans over to peck Hinata’s lips again before sitting back and beginning to unwrap his sandwich.


	2. Day 2 - Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> one of the characters went to a party got drunk then called the other to pick him up and then the drunk one made it very clear about his feelings so throughout the week the one that wasn't drunk avoided the one that did get drunk because he's all awkward feeling about it but still does little things to show that he feels the same way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! It took all day but I finally got the second chapter for this done! I'm so satisfied with how this turned out and it's a bit longer than the last one!

A loud groan parts Tobio’s lips as he fumbles his hand around the nightstand to turn off the incessant dinging coming from his phone. It was irritating enough that Shouyou “had to go out tonight, but does he really lead to wake him up at god knows what time is it to brag about it? He sighs and lets his eyes fall closed as he answers the phone letting out a quiet sigh into the receiver.

            When the call goes through the rest of the way his features scrunch up from the harsh noise coming from the house party that Hinata had attended and he has to hold the phone away from his face slightly to be able to handle the cacophony of noise that came. “What do you ne-” He was cut off but intangible words from the other and sighs being able to figure out that Shouyou needed a ride back to their apartment. “Hang tight idiot, I’ll be right there to get you.” He mutters before hanging up on the phone.

            Kageyama gets out of bed with a slightly irritated sigh before pulling on black jeans and whatever graphic tee had been lying around on his floor. Soon after he is shoving his feet in his shoes to grab his keys and leave their small apartment while mumbling at himself. Hinata really could get himself into some stupid situations sometimes… he had no room to judge though seeing as he would probably be doing the same thing if he was as sociable as Hinata. No matter how irritating Hinata was little things like this just made his brain become more infected by the other, thinking about how happy it made him that Hinata called him than someone else.  
            As he drives down the road he speeds a little bit more than necessary, wanting to make sure that he gets there before the orange haired idiot does something stupid. His fingers drum on the steering wheel as he pulls up to the house and turns the keys off and begins wading through the crowd of people trying to find his drunken friend in the mass of people.

It takes a good five minutes, but soon enough he finds the overly energetic “man” and begins to walk with the other out of the party with Hinata clinging to his side.

           

“Heyyyy Bakayama!” He says grinning and giggling as he uses the old nickname from high school.

“Yes, hello Hinata, I loved being woken up at three in the morning having to come get your drunken ass when we have practice in the morning.”

“Oh be quiet you sourpuss! I was just having some fun! I wanted you to come have fun too!”

“Sleeping is fun, and besides, you never think I’m ever fun at parties anyway. I’m apparently too bland when it’s just that I don’t like any of the people that go to these parties.”

 

Kageyama just shakes his head as he hears Hinata starting to go on some sort of rambling, drunk tangent and begins to just tone the other out while leading him to the car, and tensing slightly when he feels Hinata’s hands roaming his body slightly. “Y-you don’t need to do that Shouyou, just get in the car.” He mumbles with a light blush on his cheeks as he begins to help him into the car.

As he starts up the car he clicks on the radio again thankful that Hinata seemed to be rather docile compared to while they were walking. That thought was short lived because after about ten minutes of driving he hears Shouyou shifting around in the seat to see him lean forward a bit closer t- Oh where the hell is he going? That is way too close to his own crotch. Okay Hinata had to be very drunk, VERY drunk.

Instinctively Kageyama is pushing Hinata’s head away and he is trying to keep the flush out of his cheeks. “H-Hinata what are you doing? How much did you have to drink tonight?” He asks with a small embarrassed stammer in his voice not sure what to say now.

Hinata grins and giggles at how flustered the other seems. “Just enough but not too much to not know what I’m doing~ I want you Tobio.” He coos to Kageyama.

 

“What why do you want me? I mean I’m your asshole setter.”

“Nuh uh, you try to act like an asshole but I see right through you mister.”

Kageyama smirks rolling his eyes slightly. “Oh yeah? And what do you see?”

Hinata giggles again and covers his mouth a bit. “I see someone that I looove.” He says while holding out the syllable longer than needed.

 

            Upon hearing Hinata talk his cheeks flush bright red as the words fully sink into his brain. Hinata loves him. HINATA loves him. Hinata LOVES him. Hinata loves HIM. No matter how many time he runs the words through his head he still finds them hard to believe.

            Hinata, the guy with the fiery orange hair, the guy with more friends than cares in the world, the guy who loves being around people, likes the Kageyama. Kageyama, the guy who will try to avoid people at all costs, the guy who is more antisocial than a rock. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair trying to think of what could make Hinata so deluded.

 

            “Whatever you say you dork.”

            “No Tobio I really love you!”

            “No I think you have just had way too much to drink tonight.” He mumbles before focusing on driving again and ignoring Hinata some more.

 

            It has to be the liquor, because there is no way in this godly earth that Hinata actually feels that way so he just tries to write off the rest of what Hinata is babbling about tonight. The rest of the drive home is short lived and he’s trying to help Hinata into bed before going and heading back to his own bedroom.

   ~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Kageyama wakes up earlier than normal an sighs going and filling a glass of water for Hinata and setting it on the small table along with a sandwich and a not written on a napkin that reads, “Don’t get sick and I’ll cover for you at practice bit if you make me come get you again at 3 a.m. I’m doing to kill you I swear.” Sure the note was a little harsh but he couldn’t let it show that he knew what Hinata said last night or how much it actually impacted him. He didn’t know how but he had to show in some way that he felt the same way for the short orange haired moron.

He pulls his things together before leaving for the day with Hinata still flooding his brain while not sure what to do about it. Couldn’t he just flat out tell Hinata how he felt? No that would just be stupid, and there was no way that Kageyama would be able to choke out the words without screwing up at one point or another. Maybe if he just did it in a subtle way that he could get the other to notice. Yeah that’s it, maybe just making breakfast here and there… Oh wait he already does that… Maybe he should write a note…? Yeah okay that might actually work.

Okay so it was decided, he was going to write a letter to Hinata-chan about how he felt and leave it with the other’s breakfast one morning. There is one very important problem with that though; he’s an absolutely atrocious writer. He sighs driving to gym still trying to figure this entire thing in his head.

~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been about a week since Hinata’s confession happened and today was finally the day when he would confess to the other about how he felt. After a week of entirely avoiding Shouyou he was going to leave his note on the table with Kageyama’s breakfast.

The alarm goes off about 5:30 a.m. and Kageyama’s hand slams on the clock having already been awake for an hour or so when it goes off. He pulls himself out of bed to head to the kitchen so he can begin to cook Hinatas’s favorite meal; waffles topped with strawberry jam and whipped cream. It was too sweet for Kageyama to be able to tolerate normally but he know that Hinata liked it. He cooked quickly before sitting down at the table with a notebook and a black quill pen beginning to write a letter to Hinata with butterflies making their way through his stomach and chest.

 

“Dear Shouyou Hinata,

            I’m not really the best guy when it comes to words or emotions in general but after your party last week I knew that I needed to try… So I mean here goes nothing. You are infuriating, absolutely infuriating, but I love it. I love you… Last week when you got shitfaced you told me that you loved me and to be honest that’s why I’ve been avoiding you, I was too scared to actually tell you how I feel here. You are the most annoying person that I have ever met, you have been since I met you in junior high, but ever since then I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.

With love,

            Tobio Kageyama.”

 

He was just finishing up writing as he heard the other beginning to stir in his room so he dropped the pen in a dash to get his coat and keys before leaving the apartment before Hinata could see him.

            Once out of the apartment his pace slows as he walks down to his car almost scared about what Hinata will say once he finds the letter and he runs a hand through his hair chewing his lip slightly. He tries to shove the thoughts from his brain and think about practice, but it can’t be done when he hears Hinata’s sleeping voice calling down the stairwell from their apartment.

            He tries to stop the panic rising to his chest but all of that is dispelled when he is feeling Hinata’s arms slipping around his neck as he gets pulled into the most perfect kiss of his entire life.


	3. Day 3 – Move/Pause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kind of gave up on this chapter but I just wanted to post something for today anyway but I promise to have more up for tomorrow. Heads up its some smut and I might finish it

 Gasping. Moaning. Whimpering. How the hell did I manage to get myself into this situation? Since when was Tobio so dominant? These are the only things that go through Hinata’s head as he tries to take in the situation around him. This started as a stupid little game of chicken; he really hadn’t expected it to escalate to him pinned to the wall and grinding against his boyfriend… ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A old black movie was playing in the background as he lays with his head in Tobio’s lap and he feels Tobio’s slender fingers carding through his hair. Truth be told they had abandoned their attention from the movie long ago in order to lay cuddled up on the couch talking about life. Tobio was never a man of many words, but at the moment he was rambling on about the volleyball match that he had recently gone to see in the next town over and how he thinks that Hinata should have gone with him. While Shouyou should have been paying more attention to the detail by detail rendition of the match he was thinking about having Tobio’s lips pressed against his own. Tobio has nice soft lips, but he doesn’t get the advantage of kissing them often. It is a rare thing that they ever get a moment alone so times like this would be perfect to fool around. or at the least make-out, but He’s always too nervous to actually initiate anything. Tonight was going to be different though. Tonight Hinata has a plan tonight. Once Tobio is done telling his story Hinata stands up to stretch and cringes slightly as his back pops all the way up his spine and Tobio stands up with him looking slightly confused about where he’s going. “I was just going to turn off the movie if that’s alright? I just think that mom was going to bed soon so we should try to be quiet.” He says with a shrug hoping that Kageyama would even vaguely believe him or at least realize that he was up to something. After having turned off the TV he goes sitting back down beside Kageyama and rests his hand on Kageyama’s thigh with a playful grin. “How about we play a game? I mean since we can’t have the TV on anymore that is… We could okay I spy,a board game, read a book, or maybe red light green light??” He asks as he slides his hand a bit further up Kageyama’s thigh. He keeps going and blushes lightly when he sees a smirk appear on Kageyama’s face and he chews his lip a little. “In that case red light. says Kageyama and in turn his hand stops moving and he doesn’t lean forward anymore. With each spoken color he moves closer and pauses depending on the light color that is called. Things continue like this for a good ten minutes until they are are pressed almost together. Hinata’s hands rest on the insides of Kageyama’s thighs, close to Kageyama’s groin, and their lips are brushing together as they breath. “Green Light.” Kageyama says breathlessly, right before hinata is tossing his arms around Kageyama’s shoulders. It only takes a second for Hinata to completely jump Kageyama’s bones and work his lips against Tobio’s and thankful that the other seemed to want this as much as he did. His lips push and move with Kageyama’s knowing that he won’t end up getting to lead but he’s sure as hell going to try. The fight left him though when Tobio lifts him of the couch and slams him into the wall. Louder than necessary but at this point he didn’t care. Kageyama’s knee was between his legs as they kiss and his fingers slip up into Tobio's hair and they curl slightly as his hips grind against the trailers knee. "Please fuck Tobio I've needed you for so long~ just kiss me harder." He whimpers.

**Author's Note:**

> You can leave any criticisms in the comments below and if there are any errors please also leave a comment telling me and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
